


Lacrimae rerum

by Xetta



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xetta/pseuds/Xetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он бы его просто пристрелил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacrimae rerum

**Author's Note:**

> Команде мечты и золотому капитану Мадоши, с благодарностью.  
> Написано во внеконкурсную выкладку ФБ-2014, посвящённую началу нового сезона.

Он бы его просто пристрелил. В ту самую ночь, когда тот впервые пришёл просить о помощи. Там же под мостом. Через пару дней его тело выловили бы где-нибудь в заливе, и не похоже было, чтобы кто-нибудь собирался тосковать по этому парню.   
Он бы его пристрелил, конечно же, если бы не босс.  
Боссу Джон нравился, по-настоящему. «Это было бы неблагодарно с моей стороны», — сказал он. И Тони кивал, конечно, но знал, видел, чувствовал, что дело не только в этом. Благодарность имеет пределы, а Джон связался с детективом Картер и сорвал планы, которые очень многое значили для босса. По-настоящему многое. Тони сказал бы, что они теперь в расчёте, и покончил бы с этим.  
Если бы не босс. В конце концов, у каждого есть право на мелкие безобидные слабости.   
Потом случилось то, что случилось. Босс переселился на Рикерс-Айленд, а Тони впервые не сумел найти человека в Нью-Йорке. Высокого парня в хорошем костюме с дурной привычкой совать нос в чужие дела. Джону повезло. Впрочем, Тони, наверное, тоже повезло. Им обоим очень повезло в этот раз не встретить друг друга.  
А когда все немного поостыли, возник Финч. Он присутствовал в этой картине с самого начала, но долгое время оставался в тени — загадочный босс Джона, преследующий странные цели, спасающий хороших людей (что было отчасти понятно) и главарей мафиозных кланов, всех без разбора. Маленький хлипкий калека в профессорских очках, имеющий власть над таким опасным человеком, как Джон. Безобидный, как Чарли Бёртон. Могущественный, как Карл Элаис.   
Тони лишь однажды видел Джона и Финча рядом. Большего не понадобилось.  
Боссу нравится Джон, но тот никогда не перейдёт к Элаису на службу. Босс и сам это понимал, Тони, однако, понимал куда лучше. Пожалуй, после той встречи он тоже проникся к Джону симпатией. Может быть, пониманием. И ещё каким-то неясным, давно позабытым чувством, которое он никак не может определить.   
Именно поэтому, когда Джон снова является к его боссу с предложением развязать войну: новую, жестокую, войну с молодыми и ярыми, войну, к которой они не готовы, войну, для которой они, если говорить резко и честно, без прикрас, уже слишком стары, Тони молчит. У Джона есть план. Хреновый план, но весёлый. Приятно почувствовать себя всё ещё живым, думает Тони и молчит.   
«Элаис привет передаёт», — говорит он небрежно. Если щенок выживет и сумеет передать его слова, в городе снова станет весело, как в старые добрые времена. Жаль, ему уже не двадцать пять лет.  
И, встречаясь взглядом с Джоном, он вдруг вспоминает название того странного, невыразимого, забытого чувства. Сожаление.  
«Пусть тебе повезёт», — думает Тони. И сам не до конца уверен в том, что эта мысль относится только к их общему делу.


End file.
